


A Woof Tale

by bunnyangel



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 Words, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, Christopher's Convenient Sleepovers, Curses, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyangel/pseuds/bunnyangel
Summary: So, he's a dog.It's...not terrible.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135
Collections: 911: What's Your Word Count?





	A Woof Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, fluffy, un-beta'd flash fiction at exactly 911 words.

So, he's a dog.

It's...not terrible.

He's not even sure what he is, just that the hairs on his belly brush the ground with every movement and his legs are annoyingly short.

He's extremely aware of this because he's been pacing somewhat anxiously for the past however long. Because despite it not being too terrible an experience, he's still a dog...somehow.

He yelps and startles onto his back when small fingers are suddenly thrust in his face.

A child's giggle.

He twists upright and barks indignantly.

It turns into excited yelps and whines as he realizes it's Christopher. Before he knows it he's in a writhing, wriggling pile of pure happiness with his very favorite kid and giving him a tongue washing.

"Hey! Hey! Get off!"

He rolls off with another yelp, recognizing the aggression in the tone before anything else. He sits a small distance away, head tilted and panting, and watches Eddie reach for his son.

"Christopher, are you alright?"

Christopher ignores his dad, twisting to look at Buck.

"Dad, you scared him."

Ahh, he loves Christopher so much. He ducks down, nose low and belly actually on the ground as he watches curiously to see what they'll do.

"Here boy. It's okay. Dad won't hurt you."

Eddie sighs. He gets onto his knees next to his son and clicks his tongue.

Ahh, they're so adorable, those hands outstretched side by side.

"Come on, boy," Eddie says, pasting a friendly expression on his face. "Sorry I scared you."

So. Cute.

When he finds out how to change back he's never going to let Eddie live down that baby voice. He's fighting the hardcore, _weird_ urge to roll over and just... _squirm_.

He can't even contain himself as he flounces back over, nearly bowling Christopher over again. He bathes both of his boys with licks and love and it's simultaneously the best and most embarrassing moment of his life.

They taste and smell like home and heaven and all the good fluffy things in life (he's now a good fluffy thing in life). When the initial excitement drains out of him he flops onto Christopher's lap, panting with his eyes half closed and accepting the _amazing_ scratches. Man, dogs have it so good.

The conversation overhead has an ear perking, but he's too blissed out to care or react.

"Dad, he really likes me. Can we keep him?"

"Christopher..."

"Please?"

"He might belong to someone, sweetheart."

"Can we keep him tonight, then? And we'll look tomorrow?"

"You have your sleepover."

He can _feel_ the force of Christopher's pout and he finally opens one eye, interested to see what he'll do. The sleepover is _all_ the kid's been gushing about for _weeks_. The host is a new kid from school and, from what he can tell, is on his way to being Christopher's very best buddy.

Eddie sighs.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. _After_ you finish your homework, you have a couple hours to play with him before your sleepover. And then tomorrow we'll bring him to the shelter and see if they can track down his owner."

Christopher cheers. Buck barks. Life is grand.

The afternoon following is one of his best in recent memory. He runs circles around Christopher and chases after toys and steals Eddie's shoes and there are _copious_ amounts of belly rubs. No one can fault him for whining when the time comes and they leave him inside the house. His head is pressed against the door and he can only vaguely make out what they're saying.

_"Promise you'll take care of him. Don't ignore him! He'll get lonely."_

_"I promise, mijo. You don't have to worry. Just have fun, okay? Call me for anything."_

He scrambles when he hears footsteps coming up the porch and sits back to wait.

Eddie shuts the door behind him and looks at Buck.

He looks at Eddie with his best innocent face.

Eddie squints at him. Points.

"You behave."

Another beat.

His tongue lolls in laughter.

Eddie walks past him. Buck trots after him, unceremoniously hops into his lap and wriggles his head under a broad palm.

"Hey--come _on_ \--" Eddie sighs, giving in instantly. Buck settles in smug satisfaction.

"You remind me of him." An ear perks. Reminds Eddie of who? Who is this mystery fellow? "Buck doesn't know what personal space is either."

His ears flatten.

"Not that it's a bad thing."

He shamelessly twists belly up as magic fingers continue to scratch him.

"It's a good thing he's busy because he'd _love_ you. I can only deal with one of them at a time, you know?"

Maybe it's okay if he stays a dog, just for a little while because man, this is _life_. He pauses, wondering if human belly scratches are just as good.

"I've been thinking about asking him out for weeks."

Buck yelps and rolls right onto the floor.

"Hey--!" Eddie laughs, picking him right back up. "You're a spaz, aren't you? Definitely just like him."

He's still too shocked to feel the peck on his head.

There's a flash of light, and then they're both blinking at each other, stunned.

"Buck," Eddie says slowly.

"Eddie."

"You were the...you're naked. In my lap."

"I don't mind if you don't." He grins and admires the dull red flushing of those cheekbones as Eddie considers this.

"Yea, okay." Eddie pulls him in.

Being a dog is amazing.

But this is _much_ better.


End file.
